Melody
by TheOneMagic
Summary: "Your smile is like the sun...It can't be completely hidden by the clouds..." Story told by Sasuke about Naruto from ages 5-25. Song inspired one-shot. Sasufemnaru. Companion to Resonance.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto. Oh and I got the cover picture from zerochan . net (no space) from a user called emily x madeleine. **

**[EDIT] The song lyrics are gonna be taken out of the story because it is against FF rules to use them. However the song link will still be in my profile so check it out. Oh and you probably should hear it while reading the story. It helps it flow. Oh and to the person who told me about how I couldn't use the lyrics or else it'll get removed, thanks for the advice :) Although I don't know why you thought this story was interactive with the readers. I thought I made it pretty clear that Sasuke was refering to "you" as in Naruto...**

**Before you read the one-shot, just wanted to say that this story takes place in a world where Kurama never attacked Konoha on Naruto's first birthday and therefore because this never occurs, the Uchiha Massacre never occurs as well. Oh and sorry if Sasuke seems a bit OOC. Oh and Hikari is my OC so yar deal with it (just so you know, she was adopted into Naruto's family as her older sister & she's the same age as Itachi. More information about Hikari is in my profile).**

**Oh and sorry for the lack of Japanese words :/ and for maybe making Sasuke sound OOC ._. Oh and remember this is all in Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**Sasuke & Naruto (Age 5)**

I still remember the first day I had met you dobe. It was about almost twenty years ago when we just five years old. Your mother happened to be best friends with my mother, and my older brother happened to be best friends with your adopted older sister. Therefore, in both our mother's eyes, they assumed it would be a good idea for us to become "friends," although your father didn't seem to like how his daughters were friends with Uchihas though. As the day came for me to meet you, I noticed that my cousin Shisui had came to train with Itachi and your sister who had yet to come.

Curious, I asked them why they were gonna train with your sister. Itachi and Shisui smirked at each other and told me that Hikari-chan was their teammate and they needed to train for their upcoming Chunin Exam. Soon enough, you and your family had came and my parents, Itachi, Shisui, and I had to greet you.

"Welcome to our home Hokage-sama and his family," My father said as your father returned the greeting to us. Afterwards, a girl with light gray hair, whom I assumed to be your adopted sister Hikari, politely asked our parents if she could go train with Itachi and Shisui. However, only our mothers heard her since our fathers seemed to be having a deep conversation about politics and the sorts. My mother smiled at her and told her she, Itachi, and Shisui can go train as long as they brought you and me along. Itachi, Hikari, and Shisui looked at each other and nodded their heads. They then brought us to a training field where they told us to be careful and not to get hurt.

We just sat there in silence, each watching our respective older siblings. I guess I ended up getting a bit bored after watching Itachi train, because I started to look at you. Since the training field was near a bunch of trees, Itachi and Hikari decided to make us sit in the shadier parts. However, as time passed, the shadows of the trees shifted and therefore you were in the sunlight. As I looked at you, I couldn't help but to stare at the blue eyes that seemed to so amaze by her older sister's training. Your blonde hair also seemed to shine bright as the sunlight reflected off of it. It made you look… like an angel almost. I couldn't help but turn away quickly as I thought of you looking like an angel. Why is my heart beating so fast?

**Sasuke & Naruto (Age 10)**

Five years had past since we both met each other for the first time. We're both ten years old and best friends surprisingly. If anyone who didn't know us saw us for the first time, they would probably think that we're rivals and that we absolutely can't stand each other, but in reality, we're just bickering best friends. Our relationship is really different from our siblings'. Itachi and Hikari never curse each other out. They never fought over the stupidest things. And most of all Itachi isn't afraid of telling Hikari his feelings. It's strange really, how two best friends like Itachi and Hikari could end up together. Itachi who was one of the prodigies of the clan, the idea of him falling in love just didn't seem possible considering the fact that the majority of Uchiha, except Shisui sometimes, are basically stoic.

In addition to being best friends at the age of ten, we were both academy students. We were at the top of the class. I had fangirls and you had a couple of fanboys. Whenever I look at fanboys looking at you or whenever I see another boy talking to you… my heart just hurts. When I asked Itachi about it, he just laughed. He just laughed at me and just told me that I was in love.

In love? With Naruto? That Dobe? Are you kidding me Itachi? I asked him all these questions. He just returned the questions with a smile.

Trust me Sasuke… you're in love with Naruto whether you realize it or not. Itachi said before poking me in the forehead.

Sometime after he said that, I figured out that I'm just maybe in love with you. But how was I going to express it? You are my best friend… but how would we feel if we became like our siblings? Best friends that turn into something more? Why are you so close to me… but so far?

**Sasuke & Naruto (Age 13)**

Three years have passed since my revelation that I am in love with you. We got placed onto the same genin team along with one of my fangirls and our sensei was Kakashi. I remember that one mission where we went to the Wave country. We couldn't do the "Climbing the Tree" exercise but somehow Sakura, our teammate could. Therefore, while Kakashi went to get some rest, Sakura went to help Tsunami buy groceries, and we were left to climb the tree. It seemed like I was using too much chakra and you were using too little. Therefore, we were pretty much there for the entire day.

I couldn't help but notice your determination to not give up on this exercise. Since you didn't give up, it became my motivation to not give up either. With motivation in both our minds, we continued on this exercise until we both managed to get to the top of the tree.

We sat there grinning at what we accomplished. Before we went down, I couldn't help but compliment you on the achievement. You then replied with that this exercise is nothing and that nothing was gonna be harder than achieving your dream of becoming hokage like your father.

I couldn't help but smirk at what you said and told you that I would support you all the way until you became the hokage. I looked at you and couldn't help but see a slight blush on your cheeks.

"Shut up you bastard!" You said as I smirked at you. Soon you started to laugh as we both got down from the tree. We then headed towards Tazuna's home for dinner and to rest. I couldn't help but feel hopefully that you may have feelings for me… even if they may or may not be as strong as my feelings towards you.

**Sasuke & Naruto (Age 14)**

For about almost 9 years now, every year on September 2, we would send a gift to each other as symbol of our "friendship." I suppose we started giving each others gifts on that day because we had saw Itachi and Hikari giving each other gifts on the day they first met.

However, this year is really different. Our genin team had disbanded because we had all became chunin and therefore because of it, we went onto different paths. Sakura, who had finally given up her crush on me, began to take shifts at the hospital while you went on a journey outside the village with your godfather Jiraya. I was stuck in the village just training with Kakashi, my brother, cousin, and Hikari (whom I was sure was going to become my sister in law).

I couldn't help but try to think of a way to give you a present wherever you were at. Hikari notice my "internal struggle" as she says it, tells me that I should wrap your gift and send it to you via toad. I couldn't help but question her how a toad would be able to find her while she looks at me blankly.

"Well how do you think my father and Jiraya-sama communicate? Via toad of course." She answers quite happily.

I took her idea into consideration, and asked the hokage to ask Gamakichi to send a present to you for me. Your father looked at me blankly, as if to analyze me.

"You like my daughter, don't you Sasuke? Well since I actually like you compared to all those other men, you have mine and Kushina's approval."

I looked at him surprised before snapping out of the trance. I handed him my gift to you and he summoned Gamakichi to give it too you. I hope are able to receive it…

**Sasuke & Naruto (Age 16)**

It was a rather cloudy day and it seemed like nothing exciting would happen, but there was big news going around the village. News that the hokage's daughter had finally returned to the village. You finally came back home after training for 3 years. Hn. I'd like to see how strong you gotten. I went around the entire day trying to look for you, but I just couldn't seem to find you; you weren't even at Ichiraku!

Soon enough, I decided to look for you in the hokage's tower. And what do I find there? I find you there smiling with a big idiotic smile on your face.

"Took you long enough, teme!" You said as you stuck out your tongue at me. I responded with an hn. Also in the room was Jiraya, your parents, Sakura, Kakashi, your older sister, my older brother, and my parents. They all smirked at us.

Before I knew it, Itachi was behind me and Hikari was behind Naruto. They then pushed us into each other thus resulting into both of us kissing each other.

"HA! I got the picture!" I hear my cousin Shisui say as he ran passed us holding two pictures. We both looked at him red faced as he gave one photograph to my parents and the other to your parents.

Hikari and Itachi, who already left our sides, smirked and us and said rolling their tongues "They llllliiiiiikke each other."

I'm pretty sure we both we too shocked about what happened that we just didn't say anything. That resulted in everyone, including our parents, to laugh at us (well Itachi and my father merely chuckled).

I guess you got a bit mad and then said, "Itachi-nii! Hikari-nee! That's no fair! I don't need you two helping me with my first kiss with Sasuke!"

I looked at you shocked and before I knew it your lips were on mine. I couldn't honestly enjoy it because 1. Our parents were there, 2. Our former teammate and sensei were also there, and 3. My cousin and our older siblings were currently laughing their asses off. And yes, I'm pretty sure Itachi is now full-out laughing. When we were done, I looked toward our parents.

"So… when's the wedding? And where's our grandchildren?"

And yet again, everyone bursts out laughing while you smile at me with a big _beautiful_ smile.

**Sasuke & Naruto (Age 19)**

Three years have passed since that day… and one year ago… our older siblings got married to each other. So now… it's our time…

I couldn't help but slowly taking in my surroundings before you came. I looked at audience that was here to watch. The fifth Kazekage was here along with his two older siblings. Our fellow Konoha 12 friends are here. Your godparents were already here. The other jinchuuriki that you desperately tried to find to help them were here. Anyone who was from the Uzumaki clan was here along with the majority of the Uchiha clan. In addition, noble clans were present as well. Even Ayame and Teuchi from Ichiraku were here. I couldn't help but let out of breathe of relief that this wasn't fake and just a dream.

My best man, Itachi shook my shoulders and told me that it was almost time. I then looked over my groomsmen that included Sai, Lee, Kiba, and Neji before looking at the bridesmaids that you chosed. The maid of honor was Hikari and the bridesmaids were Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. I sighed… this really isn't a dream.

I looked up towards the door that began to open towards the back and saw you, my beautiful fiancé, walking down the aisle with your proud father by her side. I couldn't help but smile at how perfect you looked.

Time seemed to pass by fast, as we both seemed to manage finishing the vows we had for each other. Finally the priest said, "With the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And with that, we kissed and became husband and wife… tied together forever…

**Sasuke & Naruto (Age 20)**

"Oi. Dobe. What are you doing on the roof?" I asked you as you continued to lay on the roof.

"Stargazing of course," you simply respond as I went onto the roof with you. I looked at you lovingly.

"Don't worry, teme. I won't hurt myself," you say as smiling like the idiot I fell in love with all those years ago.

I smirked, "I know you won't. But no matter what happens, I'll be there to protect to you no matter what happens."

"Because you've loved me since we were kids?" you looked back at me with a gentle smile and loving eyes.

"Hn." I said before you went to caress my cheek. You laughed.

"I love you teme," you said kissing me.

"I love you you too Dobe… and the little kid in you." I said before I went to go kiss your stomach.

"In 6 months, he or she is going to come out huh?"

"And I'll be there with you and my daughter or son." I said as I kissed your cheek. We then continued on gazing at the stars that were shining above us.

**Sasuke & Naruto (Age 25)**

I walked into the hokage's tower, wondering whether or not I was gonna get a mission or get yelled at. As I walked it, I couldn't help but notice the mountains of paperwork on the desk as I said aloud "Dobe?"

At age 25, you've accomplished your dream of becoming hokage. And paperwork was not one of your favorite things "Temmeeee… there's so much paperwork… help me…"

"Hn. Well you are the hokage Naruto…" I said as I smirked at you.

"But paperwork isn't good for my health! And I want ramen!"

I smirked and went towards you desk and started helping you do some of the paperwork. "Hn. Hurry up dobe so when we're done with the paperwork, we can get ramen with Nagato."

"Ramen!" You shouted as you began to work on the paperwork again.

Time had passed before we were finally done with all the paperwork. Soon enough, the door open and in came Nagato followed by his cousins Arisa and Meguru.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san…" Nagato ran up to us as his black hair swished around, "Can I get ramen with Arisa and Meguru?"

I looked at you and smirked. "How about we come along too Nagato?"

Nagato looked up at us with a surprised look, "Really? So it's okay for Okaa-san to have ramen now?"

"Yeah Sasuke oji-san, is it really okay for Naruto oba-san to have ramen now?" Meguru asked curiously.

"It's fine for me to have occasionally and besides your younger brother and sister want ramen to," you replied smiling, "Let's go get ramen!"

"Yeah!"

I couldn't help but smile as I brought my wife, my son, and my neice and nephew to Ichiraku to have some ramen. There was like a strong, quiet, echoing melody playing in the background that was lifting everyone's spirits, including mine at a young age. And that melody… was the sound of my beautiful wife laughing along with Nagato, Meguru, and Arisa.

_Naruto… you're my melody…_

* * *

**Woah. I just finished my first Naruto fanfiction, even if it was a songfic & one-shot.**

**"They llllllliiiiiikke each other" is an allusion to the manga/anime Fairy Tail, where it is said by multiple characters with different variations. In addition the most common character that says it is a blue flying cat named Happy.**

**Since we don't know a lot about Shisui, I decided to make him an Uchiha that doesn't act like one the majority of the time.**

**Oh and sorry for writing about a Western wedding and not a Japanese wedding… I don't know too much about that. And it doesn't help that I never went to a real wedding in America so sorry if it's inaccurate.**

**Yes I named Naruto and Sasuke's kid Nagato. Why? Because I can! ._. Oh and Meguru and Arisa are Itachi and Hikari's twins who are the same age as Nagato (They're 5). AND YES NARUTO IS PREGNANT AGAIN WITH TWINS.**

**But anyways thanks for reading, favoriting, or reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction because I enjoyed writing this.**


End file.
